Beautiful
by QueenAisha
Summary: AU Kagome and her best friend Sango Have been working together since grade school to get see to it that Kagome wins every beauty contest she enters but when Sango gets into trouble Kagome and Sango's Daughter Rin have to work hard to live peacefully
1. best friend

Beautiful

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the movie Beautiful (starring Minnie Driver)

Kagome Higurashi always told herself that she was beautiful but deep known she never believed she was much to look at, especially with these horrid braces on her teeth. She was stuck with them for a while, so she'd make the best of it. "How will you be paying for this?" the dentist asked her.

"Cash." The child said and opened her purse "Monthly." And she handed over her first payment, smiled at herself in the mirror and left the office for home.

Outside, Kagome hopped on her bike and sped off towards the house, she stopped when she reached the driveway. She saw her mom's boyfriend's car and saw her little brother sitting on the porch. "Naraku's here?" she asked Souta.

"Yeah." He answered. "Will you be okay?" he asked when he saw her shiver.

"Yes." She said and flashed him a smile "Just fine Souta." She looked at her watch. "I have deliveries to make, wanna come with me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Souta said eager to get away from the house and ran to get his bike. Kagome smiled again at her brother and he did a double take as he looked at her "Whoa," he said shocked. "In didn't think you'd actually get them."

"If I'm going to be crowned Miss America, I have to have perfect teeth." She told him as he got on his bike. The two of them sped off in the direction of the grocery store. "Wait here." She said and went inside to pick up what she ordered. She came back out quickly and put the bags in the basket on her bike.

Following his sister closely, Souta helped her take groceries from house to house and helped her with the heavy things, like chicken and ham. After she counted out the next payment for her braces, she split her earnings with him. "No, this is your money." He said.

"No, it's our money." She said. "You didn't have to come with me, you didn't have to help me unload and delivering was your idea."

Souta smiled at his sister and pocketed the money. He wouldn't spend it, but he knew that's exactly what she'd do with her half, and she did, on the way home, she treated him to ice cream.

Souta and Kagome looked at each other once the got home, Kagome took a deep breath, the car was still there, but she had to go in, she had to get ready for school so did Souta.

Souta saw Kagome shaking, he tried to warn their mother that Naraku was no good and a danger to him and Kagome, but she just laughed, blew cigarette smoke in his face and said he couldn't stand the thought of Kagome being around another male.

Souta gripped Kagome's shaking hand. "We'll go in at the same time, okay?" he said.

"Okay." She whispered.

"We go in, and go straight to your room, no stopping, no slowing down, no looking back." He told her. She nodded and held his hand tighter as they walked to the front door.

The walked in together and Kagome froze when she saw Naraku sitting at the table but started to walk, and breath again when Souta tugged on her arm. "Where have you to been?" their mother, Gina, asked.

"Out." Souta said and kept walking.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Working." Kagome answered.

"Kagome, Come back here."

"What for mom?" the girl asked.

"Naraku has a gift for you, isn't that nice?" Gina said cheerfully

"I don't want it!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome!" Gina scolded.

"Return to sender!" Kagome yelled and ran to her room, dragging Souta with her.

Souta stared at his sisters sign covered door, it was full of handmade signs she made on colorful paper, all of the words were either in markers or glitter or both, they said cute things or had warnings, like "An Angel Sleeps here." "Do not disturb!" "Enter at your own risk." "Don't touch anything." "This room belongs to the Future Miss America."

The one that caught anyone's attention was a big yellow one right in the center of the door in bright green glitter letters that said "KNOCK FIRST! ENTER WITH PERMISSION ONLY!"

"Can you believe that…that…BASTARD!" Kagome shouted and threw a pair of shoes across the room. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it and fell on the bed.

Souta closed the door and put the shoes back where they belong. "I'm sorry." Souta said. "You shouldn't have to-."

Kagome stopped him in the middle of his sentence and pinched his cheek. "We both have to live with him." She said. "That love struck bitch won't listen to a word we say…I'm glad you're my little brother Souta, or else I would have lost my mind by now."

Souta smiled and started to talk when Gina opened the door unexpectedly. Kagome glared at her mother and yelled. "What does the sign on the door day?!"

"Do we have to go through this again?" Gina asked but found herself narrowly dodging a hairbrush.

"You know the rules!" Kagome yelled. "Knock first!"

Gina closed the door and knocked. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"No!" Kagome snapped. "Go screw your boyfriend and keep him away from me!"

There was a long moment of silence before Gina walked away from her daughter's bedroom door. "That was harsh Kagome." Souta said.

"She should have knocked." Kagome told him.

"I don't have to knock."

"Yeah, but you're Souta."

Souta smiled and got up to get ready for school the next day, he and Kagome did their homework quickly and ate dinner in her room before showering and going to bed.

Late at night, Naraku slowly opened the door to Kagome's bedroom and crept slowly over to her bed. Tonight he would finally have her.

He pulled back the blankets and saw Souta sleeping beside her, arms wrapped around her, protecting her. The boy always got in his way. He fixed the blankets and turned to leave the room and left the children to sleep. The boy would have to go.

**Next Day:**

Kagome and Souta woke up early so Kagome made the two of them breakfast, knowing their mother would sleep in. They both knew Naraku slept with their mother when he couldn't get near Kagome.

"Finish your homework?" Kagome asked Souta in a motherly tone they never heard from their mother.

"Yes Kagome." He said and sat at the table, opening up a sketch book to work of a picture of his sister.

Kagome smiled but it was quickly replaced by a frown as Naraku walked into the kitchen. She tried to pay no attention to him as she took the bacon out of the pan before it burned.

"What are you doing?" he asked Souta.

"Nothing." Souta said and covered up the picture.

Naraku noticed the sketchbook and laughed. "Drawing. What a waste of time. I always knew you were a pansy."

Kagome glared at him. "Screw you!" she yelled. "Souta is a great artist and you're nothing! And you're not our father, so don't talk to him that way."

Naraku looked at her clearly amused and stepped closer. Kagome looked at the pan still on the stove, the grease still hot. She held the handle and flung the hot grease at Naraku. He hissed and narrowed his eyes at her.

"If you touch either one of us again." She warned. "I'll kill you."

Naraku left to get the grease off of his arms and face and Kagome walked to Souta and kissed his cheek. "I meant what I said," she told him. "You really are great."

Gina woke up and walked into the kitchen. "Kagome." She said smiling. "You made breakfast?" she said when she saw her daughter taking food to the table.

"Yes." Kagome said. "I made breakfast for me and Souta. You have to make your own."

"But you made so much."

"Souta's growing mom." Kagome pointed out. "He eats more than he used to."

Kagome and Souta ate without another word to their mother and left together on their bikes.

Gina looked at the door as they left. Naraku came up behind her and she sighed. "I don't understand why she hates me now and why Souta won't let me near her."

Naraku wrapped his arms around Gina and got a wicked idea. "It's Souta's fault." he lied.

Gina looked at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I probably shouldn't say anything." Naraku said.

"No…" Gina said. "Tell me."

"I think Souta is…hurting Kagome." Gina looked even more confused and Naraku said. "Raping her."

Gina Higurashi's eyes widened. "What?! That's not true!"

"I heard her crying last time I was here." He said convincingly.

"But she's been crying a lot lately." Gina argued, still not wanting to believe him…but it did make sense to her. That could be why Souta wanted Naraku out of the house so badly and Souta always took Kagome away from the house.

"I saw them." He lied. "Last night I was going to tuck Kagome in, and he was in there." He paused as if he was horrified by the false memory. "Gina, she's afraid of him."

Gina looked down sadly. She couldn't believe it. She never thought Souta would do something like this to his sister; he loved her too much to hurt her. Or so she thought.

**At the school:**

Kagome sat in her sewing class and looked and the medal in her bag from her last beauty pageant. She didn't win; it only said the she was a contestant. Souta said it meant she'd just have to try harder, her mother said that it was a waste of time and that she'd never drive Kagome to another one.

"Class." The teacher said and walked in with a girl behind her. "This is Sango. She just moved here. Try and make her feel welcome."

Sango didn't say a word but quickly moved to the back of the room and sat down. Everyone started working on what they were supposed to make. Kagome got easily frustrated and threw down the pieces to the pattern. She looked up and saw Sango working with no trouble and watched her.

Sango looked up quickly and looked at Kagome through glasses she wasn't wearing when she came in. Kagome turned around and decided not to work today.

**At lunch:**

Kagome walked around looking for a table to sit at and saw Sango again, walking. Sango sat her things on the table and sat down when two boys sat on the bench and pushed her off. Sango hit the ground and her glasses rolled off. She picked them up before they were broken.

"Go sit with your girlfriend." One of the boys said to another and tired to push him on top of Sango. Kagome watched as Sango moved away and the boy that was pushed pulled his friend down and started to fight with him.

Kagome walked up and stood beside Sango and tilted her lunch tray, her lemonade fell onto the boys and the stood up, glaring at her. She wasn't afraid of them they weren't as scary as Naraku was at night. "You creeps made me spill my lemonade." She said and glared back.

A teacher dragged them away and Kagome sat at the table. Sango sat with her. "I hate lunch." Kagome said and pushed her tray away.

"Me too." Sango agreed. Kagome was shocked, she expected the shy girl to have a high squeaky voice but her voice was a bit deeper than her own.

Where'd you learn to sew so well?" Kagome asked.

"My grandma." Sango answered and opened the bag that had her lunch in it and took out and orange and held it towards Kagome. "Want my orange since you dropped your lemonade?"

"Nah," Kagome said. "I'm on a diet."

"Really?" Sango asked. "You don't look like you need it." Sango placed the orange on Kagome's tray and smiled "That's better."

Kagome smiled back showing her braces and reached up, taking Sango's glasses off. "That's better too." Sango blinked but smiled back, she only needed the glasses for reading anyways and she did admit that she looked better without them. From that moment on, Sango and Kagome were like sisters.

A/N: R&R please and tell me what you thought.


	2. Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the movie Beautiful

Kagome ran out of the house and saw Sango sitting on her bike; she smiled and got her own. "Where to today?" Sango asked.

"To get my brother from soccer practice then to the ride to the park is just two seconds." Kagome answered.

"Just two seconds." Sango repeated and followed as Kagome peddled away.

Soon as their ride started, a black car pulled up beside them and the window opened. Kagome tensed when she saw Naraku and nearly fell off of her bike. "Hello Kagome." Naraku said. "Where are you going?"

"For a ride." Kagome answered, not saying that she was going to get her brother.

"And who is your friend?" He asked, giving Sango a once over. She blushed, cute, but Naraku still wanted to Kagome. This girl didn't seem as fiery and he liked the challenge of chasing Kagome.

Sango was about to answer but Kagome nudged her. "None of your business!" she said sharply. "Just stay away from her, got it?!"

Naraku grinned and opened the car door, causing Kagome to back away. "Why don't I give you two a ride?"

"Sure." Sango said. "Thank you."

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"Come on." Naraku said. "You can sit up front with me Kagome."

She shuddered at the way her name sounded when he said it and glared at him. "I'd rather sit on a cactus plant!" she nudged Sango, urging her to keep going, gave Naraku the finger and sped off behind her.

Kagome didn't say a word until they got to the soccer field. "What was that about?" Sango asked and got off her bike. "Why do you hate your father?"

"He's not my father!" Kagome yelled, scaring Sango and making her jump. Kagome looked down and whispered. "My real father…was a doctor…the best there was… he…he would never do anything to hurt me so much." Kagome covered her face as tears fell and slid to the ground, crying. "Why my father was alive, I was safe…"

Sango touched Kagome's shoulder; she wasn't making much sense now and was trying to stop her tears.

"Hey what's wrong?" Souta asked walking over and kneeling by his sister, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you so upset?"

"Naraku…" Kagome whispered, shaking.

"Kagome, look at me." Souta said and touched his sister's cheek. She looked at him, her face wet with tears. "Did he hurt you?"

"No…" Kagome whispered. "Not yet…he's gonna get me Souta, I know it!"

"No," Souta said shaking his head. "I won't let him, just calm down."

It took Kagome a few minutes, but she stayed seated between Sango and Souta. "Who is Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Who are you?" Souta asked Sango.

Kagome pinched his cheek "Don't be rude, this is my best friend, Sango, and Sango, this is my little brother, Souta."

"Nice to meet you." Sango said.

"You too." Souta told her. "And to answer your question, Naraku is our mom's boyfriend."

Kagome nodded, Sango looked at them and didn't understand why they disliked him, he was nice, or seemed nice enough.

Kagome, staring to feel uncomfortable under their gazes stood. "Can we just go to the park?" she asked impatiently.

Souta stood and Sango did the same, not wanting to further upset Kagome and went straight for their bikes, riding to the park. The three of them played there and stopped at the swings last, everyone taking turns pushing each other.

Kagome and Sango sat on the swings, Souta pushing them both. Sango leaned all the way back and looked at what was behind her. Kagome stretched her legs, going higher. None of them noticed the eyes watching them play.

**Days Later:**

Sango sat Beside Souta, her fingers crossed tightly. Kagome stood on stage in a black dress it touched the floor with a slit all the way up to her left knee. It was strapless and had a bow in the back, her hair curled and pulled into a ponytail.

"And the winner, for best outfit is…" the announcer said.

"Come on…come on…" Sango whispered.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

There was a loud, excited squeal from the stage, Kagome bounces up and down then walked a bit rapidly to get her award. "I couldn't have done this without my best friend Sango, or my brother Souta." Kagome said happily.

Sango and Souta stood, clapping, cheering her on; proud that Kagome was starting to come out of the shell she hid herself in.

After the pageant, the three of them rode to the house where Sango's grandmother lived. "Nana Kaede!" Sango cheered, startling the woman who was carrying groceries. "We won!"

"You won?!" She asked stopping, waiting for them. Souta got off of his bike first and helped Kaede with the bags while Sango helped Kagome off of her bike, careful of the dress she had yet to take off.

Kagome and Sango ran inside, Sango closed the door behind them and Kagome showed Kaede the trophy. "Best Dressed." She read. "Well congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you." The girl said in unison

"I can't believe my outfit won!" Sango said.

"I can't believe I won!" Kagome said.

"Well sis." Souta said. "When you get those braces off you'll win best smile too."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him then sat across from Kaede. "I can pay you and Sango thirty for each dress." She offered.

"No, no dear." Kaede said shaking her head, Sango came up and sat on the arm of the chair her grandmother was sitting in.

"Well, how about groceries?" Kagome asked, suddenly remembering her delivery service. "I can get you a good discount on things like-"

Kaede stopped her. "You just worry about paying for the fabric; I'll take care of the rest."

Kagome was confused. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked softly.

Sango and Kaede smiled at each other, finally Sango said. "It must be your looks."

Kaede nodded. "Yes that must be it." She said. "Hard to be mean to someone with a face as beautiful as yours child."

Kagome blushed, but smiled brightly. She had forgotten that some people were just nice and you didn't have to do anything for them to be nice to you, but it was nice to meat someone like that.

Kagome changed out of the dress and she and Souta stayed at the house for dinner, Kaede drove the two of them home and say a car parked in the driveway. "Who is that?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Kaede said hearing the fear in Kagome's voice. "Let's go see."

The four of them got out of the car and Kagome let everyone inside. "Kagome." Gina said and stood, glaring at Souta. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said. "Fine…" Naraku stood and Kagome stiffened, but tried to pay no attention to him, there was another man in the house, Kagome instantly didn't like him. Something about him yelled trouble. "Why do you ask?" Gina hugged her daughter and Kagome's eyes widened and she started to push her mother "Hey! Let go!" she pushed her off. "What? Are you high?"

Gina shook her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell what was happening sooner."

Kagome looked at her…she finally understood? "You know?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes," Gina said. "And I'm going to fix it, I promise." Kagome felt tears rolling down her face as she hugged her mother tightly. Maybe she would be safe at home after all. Gina hugged back and whispered. "Souta's going to military school, right now."

Kagome froze. Did she hear her mother correctly? Souta was being taken away? No. That couldn't happen. She felt more tears, but these were tears of anger. She stood back, raised her hand and stuck her mother hard across the face. "Are you insane?!" she yelled.

Souta was just as upset as Kagome was, but he and Kaede pulled her away before she could to more damage. "Calm down." Kaede said.

"Why would you send Souta away?!" Kagome yelled. "If you want to send someone away, send that monster away!" she yelled, pointing at Naraku.

Gina held her cheek. "You should thank Naraku; he told me what Souta was doing to you."

"What?!" Kagome shrieked. "Souta hasn't done crap to me dumb ass!"

Gina looked at Kagome. "You don't have to protect Souta anymore."

Kagome glared at Naraku. "I'll kill you!" she yelled and started to run towards him.

"Kagome no!" Souta yelled and grabbed Kagome, but ending up falling on her.

"Get off of her!" Gina shrieked, and then turned to the stranger. "His bags are packed; get him out of my house and away from my daughter."

The man didn't speak, but started to pull Souta away from Kagome. "No!" Kagome yelled and held onto him. "He didn't do anything I swear! Let him stay!"

"Kagome let go." Gina said and tried to pull her daughter away.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled and scratched her mother.

Sango ran to Kagome and tried to calm her down, but nothing she tried was working, Kagome and Souta refused to let go of each other.

Kagome slipped and fell backwards and her hands fell away from her brother. The man taking him used this as an opportunity to take Souta, kicking and screaming, outside and lock him in the car.

Kagome scrambled to get up and ran outside to the car, but it had already been started. "Don't!" she yelled and the car started to pull out of the driveway. "Souta!" Kagome yelled and ran after the car.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled running after her friend.

She heard Sango calling her but kept running. She couldn't let Souta go to military school. She ran faster, trying to catch up but felt like her lungs would burst at any second. She ran until she couldn't go any further, and stood in the middle of the street, panting and crying.

Kagome heard a car horn and saw one speeding her way. She couldn't move, but why should she? She couldn't stay in that house without Souta, and as soon as her mom drunk herself to sleep, Kagome would be at Naraku's mercy.

Her head spinning from the lack of oxygen, the shock of her brother being taken away and the depression she felt when her father died all came crashing down on her. He knees gave out and she collapsed right in front of the speeding car.

A/N: R&R please.


	3. Run Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the movie Beautiful

Kagome woke up in her room when she heard talking downstairs. A few days ago she woke up in a hospital bed with Sango sitting in a chair nearby; she looked like she had been crying.

"You scared all of us!" Sango scolded, assaulting her friend with tiny, light punches, avoiding the cast her left arm was in. she informed her that she had been sleeping for the past three days, but she didn't leave except to go home to change. Her grandmother permitted her to miss school for the week so she could watch out for her friend. "You got hit by a car!"

Kagome was hoping the car had hit her, and was hoping she didn't awaken from it, but apparently, someone up there wanted to punish her. "Where's my mom?"

"You just missed her, her and Naraku." Sango said. "She went out to smoke a cigarette."

"Or to get laid." Kagome muttered.

"Now that's not true." Sango said. "She's really worried about you, Naraku too. He said when you got home; he was going to help out until you got better."

As if he had any good intentions. Kagome thought, the only thing he wanted to do was help was himself into her pants.

"I can't believe they need me at work right now!" she heard her mother say.

"We'll be fine here Gina." Kagome heard Naraku say to her mother, and instantly, she was awake. Was she really going to be left alone with him? "I'll check on her in an hour and give her the pain medication."

Kagome sat up and winced, she was still bruised from the accident, but she knew she couldn't stay while her mother was out of the house and Souta was gone. Without either of them, she was doomed.

She got out of bed and quickly moved over to her window and she heard her mothers' car pull out of the driveway and feet coming up the stairs.

She opened the window as fast as she could with one hand as Naraku knocked on her door and called to her. Kagome swung her feet out the window, grabbed the nearest branch and jumped, muffling a scream as her arm hit the frame.

She heard the door creaking and slid down the tree as fast as she could, scraping her legs, her good arm, and her cheek along the way. Any other time she would stop to make sure it wasn't anything that would leave a scar and ruin her chances in the pageants but right not, she was trying to escape a terrible night.

Sango woke up to the sound of frantic tapping at her window. She curled up and told herself that maybe it was just a woodpecker until she was almost certain she heard someone whisper her name.

She sat up quickly and got out of bed, she walked over to the window, opened the curtains and almost screamed at the sight of Kagome there, dirty and bloody and looking as if she may pass out.

She opened the window quickly and pulled her friend in, noticing the ladder left there by the men her grandmother hired to paint their house. "Kagome!" Sango whispered. "How did you get here?"

"I ran," Kagome panted and whimpered in pain as Sango laid her on the bed. She noticed her friend grimace at her cut and bloody feet; she didn't have time to grab shoes and didn't see broken glass in the dark. "I couldn't stay…"

"Wait here," Sango interrupted, she ran to get a bowl of warm water, soap a rag, a first aid kit and a pair of clean pajamas.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly, she sounded like she was fighting sleep; she was still under the effect of her pain medication. "She was going to leave me with him Sango."

"Leave you with whom?" Sango asked, cleaning blood from her friends face.

"Mom was going to leave me with Naraku…I couldn't stay home…I couldn't…"

"Shhh, it's okay." Sango whispered, finishing up and tucking Kagome beneath the blankets. "You just sleep here for the night; no one can get you here."

Kaede came in later to check on her grandchild and was shocked to see Kagome there and covered in bandages. How on earth did she get in here?

She looked around the room and saw Sango's curtains not properly shut and shook her head. If Kagome climbed up to a second story window with a broken arm, she must have been desperate to get in so she wouldn't call her house, she'd let her stay.

The next morning she woke both of them up and asked Kagome to have breakfast with them. "Kagome," she said gently, "Does your mother know you're here?" Kagome looked away and shook her head slowly. "I see, well, I have to get to the hospital soon." She said, grabbing her freshly pressed nurses' uniform off of the ironing board. "Would you like to just stay here with Sango?"

Both girls' faces lit up at the suggestion. "I'd love to, thank you."

Kaede got ready for work and left both girls alone, She didn't know why Kagome was there, but she must have had a good reason, so there was no way she'd force here to go home. As far as she was concerned, Kagome could stay there as long as she needed to be there, and it was good for Sango not to stay home alone, it would be nice to have Kagome around, but it had to be at this house, for some reason she just felt so uneasy knowig Sango was at Kagome's house.

It certainly wasn't Kagome's fault, she was a little misguided but she was a good kid and she was lonely, especially after her brother had been sent away, so Kagome being here was a win/win situation for all of them.

"So what do we do first?" Sango asked when her grandmother left.

"Well," Kagome said "I'm going to teach you to walk in heels."

It took all day to teach Sango just to stand in her heels without stumbling and how to walk and cross her legs the right way when she did, but eventually, they got it done. Sango noticed that Kagome's legs trembled a little, most likely because of her injuries but even then she walked straighter than her friend.

Sango's feet swelled that day. She had many beautiful shoes with heels that weren't too high, but even when wearing skirt, she opted for her tennis shoes or high-tops. Kagome had to bring her warm water to soak her feet in and let her sit on the couch with her feet propped up when the water cooled.

That's how Kaede found them Kagome helping Sango lay back with her feet up as she went to get more water. It was true that Sango's feet were red and a little swollen, but she would be fine and she seemed just fine and that's what Kaede wanted, she wanted her granddaughter to have friends she could be comfortable with, even with her swollen red feet up in the air.

Every day After that, Kagome was there, and stayed almost every night, after a while, they just helped her move things into the house and in high school, she moved almost everything into their spare bedroom and made it hers. She went to her mother's house only twice each month but then was more than eager to come back the next day; she really hated to be at her mothers, Kaede never knew why, but Kagome told Sango once when she returned from her mother's house and had accidentally walked in on her friend in the bathroom while she attempted to use her make-up to cover bruises on her body, the two of them cried together and for the first time since her father's death, Kagome felt like she could breathe again after getting that horrid secret off of her chest.

Sango was more than happy with the arrangement, she always wanted a sister and she loved helping Kagome with the pageants, after she started winning for the best outfits, she became more confident and starting winning other titles too. Sango became more confident as well, Kagome taught her everything she knew about how to carry herself and how to make it look like she wasn't wearing any make-up.

Sango absorbed all the information eagerly and by the time they pair reached high school, they were unstoppable, especially Kagome, which worried Sango.

Kagome started going out with as many boys as she could and dumping them when she got bored. Sango knew her friend wasn't a tramp, she was just using the boys to erase what Naraku had done to her when she was younger, the worst part was she did it without any consideration of their feelings, most of them walked away, feeling like she had trampled their hearts with her high-heeled shoes and when they asked why she was breaking up with them, she used poor excuses like "I'm bored with you." "You just get on my nerves." Or her favorite "You're just not enough for me."

Sango, personally didn't care if the boys were hurt, she was more scared that one day, Kagome was going to do something to get herself hurt.

Sango was snapped out of her thoughts of her best friend when she heard the door open and slam shut. "Kagome?" she asked and got up just in time to see the girl run up the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Kagome snapped, she sounded like she was in pain. "I just wanna get to the pageant! Please, just help me get ready!" she ran into her room, slamming the door and crying.

Sango jumped at the sound and went upstairs, something happened, but she knew there was no way she'd find out today. "Okay," she whispered, defeated. "I'll get your clothes Kagome, just don't cry, okay?"

"Okay," Kagome whimpered from behind her door, she hid her face in her hands as Sango went to gather her outfits, she tried to clean herself up but couldn't help still feeling dirty. _No time to think of that now. _She told herself, forcing her hand to stop shaking as she picked up her tube of mascara. _This is my night…I wont let anyone, not even that bastard ruin it!_

**A/N: No comment on my part people, but if you wanna go ahead and guess who "that bastard" is, that's fine by me. R&R please while you figure it out**


End file.
